dawnofempiresfandomcom-20200214-history
Dawn of Empires Wiki
Welcome to the Dawn of Empires Wiki The history of the World of Mira, a Imperialistic,Fantasy,and Steampunk Age Roleplay server in Minecraft. Forum: http://dawn-of-empires.shivtr.com/ Origin of Mira The world was not always known as Mira but had mutliple names given to it by the various races. Not until after the Origin War and the Great Disaster did Mira come into being. Before the planet was given it true name, the name Mira belonged to an elf women who had come to stop the war.... Dawn of Mira Mira the world which all life within Dawn of Empires exists is made up of one large main continent of Valornlan made up of four main areas the Talorlands, Jawladn, Eyleerin, and Speerar along with four isles Crescent Isle(Alafax), Grelland, Wayros, Melthal. The Conitnent of Valornlan is made up of the most diverse group of races unlike the Isles which only have one or two races populating them. Talorlands is populated by Dark Elves, Jawladn by Orcs, Eyleerin by High Elves, and Speerar by Dwarves. The Crescent isle is populated by Humans and Plain Elves while Grelland is populated by just Humans.There is no one theory of how Mira came into being due to the diverse races and beliefs. The only overlaying belief is that every race has its right to rule all of Mira which has led to many conflicts throughout its history. The longest war being the Etherial War which lasted longer then 100 years, which engulfed the whole of Mira in the conflict. Mira's population has also been cursed with the Infernal Plague which has wiped out large swaths of its inhabitants periodicaly throughout history. Valornlan The main continent of Mira, Valornlan is home to four of the major races making up four of the major nations of Mira.The Talorlands makes up the largest regions of Mira, which led it to form a Northern and Southern Administrative Zone that function seperatly from one another. The Talorlands consist of swamps and mountainous regions it is also the home to the Dark Elves. Speerar is a loose coalition of Dwarven city states only bound together for the need of mutual protection from outsiders. Speerar is made up of mountainous terrain. The Dwarves of Speerar keep to themselves not much minding the quaralls of the outside world, caring more about there mines. The Dwarves only real contact with the outside world is to sell Iron Golems to many of the foreign nations in exchange for financial treaties and non-aggression pacts. Jawladn is a lawless region and the home of the numerous orc tribes. The area is desolate of almost all life and is made up of deserts and dead forests. The orcs have no governmental system only tribe mentality. This has led the Coalition of Nations to discourage travel to most of the region. Hextor a southern region of Jawladn is controlled by the Ecclesian Empire and is one of the only areas in which a formal government has been set up even if it is only a colonial one. Eyleerin is the most eastern region of Valornland and is populated by the High Elves. Eyleerin is made up of plains and forests and is the second largest region of Valornlan. The High Elves are the most intelligent of the races living in Valornland and have been able to establish successful civilizations throughout history. Mira's Isles Mira is also home to numerous Isles which sorround the main continent of Valornland. One of the largest Isles is Grelland in the most Northern Region. Grelland is home to the Coviants a sub-class of Humans who are spread throughtout the Isle, its southern region is made up off Swamplands and thick forests. While the Northern regions are made up of flatlands and pine forests. One of Grellands most interesting features are that of a massive divide in the center of the Isle known as the Great Divide not much is known of how it formed or why. the Grelland Isle is controlled by the Covaint Empire a merchatlistic society its capital Greyport is in the Northern Region. The nation exports machinery and coal to foreign nations, while importing minerals, and engineers from Speerar, spices, gems, and navigators from Ecclesia, and textiles from Talorlands. The Crescent Isle also known as Ecclesia by most and Alafax by others, its main feature is that of being shaped like a Crescent Moon. It is home to Ecclesians a sub-race of Humans, and Plain Elves. It was also at one point home to an orc tribe that had invaded the Nothern Region of the Isle. The Crescent isle is made up of numerous biomes making it a place were all races can find a home, though not every race is allowed to stay on the isle. The isle is under control of the Ecclesian Empire a combination of Ecclesians and Plain Elves which formed in order to expel the orcs. The Isles capital Ecclesia is in the Southern most region along with the town of Cassadin which is located along the southern island chain. The Empires main exports are lumber, fish, and valuable gems, along with spices from its colony of Hextor. It imports machinery and coal from Grelland, minerals and golems from Speerar, and textiles from Talorlands. Empires The nations in Dawn of Empires are you guessed 'Empires' to become an empire one must meet a list of qualifications based on population, land, and construction. All current Empires will be posted below along with any new Empires that have formed. Imperial Ecclesian Empire Anno Domini 3000 B.L.-present The oldest surviving civilization, Ecclesia was formed on the premise of self-defense against orcish tribes that raided the Crescent Isle from the Eastern lands. An alliance was formed from the uniting of humans and plains elves whose towns and villages dotted the Isles landscape. One leader from the human and plain elf races were chosen to lead the alliance against the orcs. Victor Alfanso Vargas, a human Knight of Martialis in the service of the Temple was chosen to lead along with Aluin an elfish warrior Priestess of Cerelias The Treaty of Lilith Plains was signed and the combined armies marched on the Orcish Stronghold controlled by the orc chief Urukbar. Before the forces reached the fortress the orcish hordes met the army in the town of Verilius. The Battle lasted for four days causing mass causalities on both sides but ended with the slaying of the orc chief Urukbar by Sir Vargas and Priestess Aluin. With the Isles recaptured from the Lilith Plains to the Cerealian Mountains the victors began work on their new Kingdom. The Capital of the nation would be built in the South were the Treaty was signed.The city and nation would be called Ecclesia. Sir Vargas, and Priestess Aluin married and became the first King and Queen of Ecclesia they had a son who they named Alfanso. Anno Domini 1092 A.L. King Alfanso Vargas would be the first King to go on the Iron Crusade a Holy War to Reclaim the remainder of the Isles from the Orcs. The campaign was successful with the final orc warlords being thrown into the bowels of the volcano Monti Pan. He would then go on to lead Ecclesia through a renaissance of cultural, artistic and national revivement. His reign would also ushire in the exploration of far off lands, where Eccelsia discovered the Orc homeland of Hextor and the Imperial Dominion of Covary. He would marry Catherine of Verilius and have a daughter Esther. Anno Domini 1901 A.L. Walter took the throne at the death of both his parents and would begin an age of mercantilism, diplomacy, and imperialism. He was the first to start diplomatic negotiations with the Coviant, and build the Imperial Trading Fleet. His son Domonic Vargas was born the same year of his ascension of the throne. At the age of 49 he embarked on the second Iron Crusade along with his son against the orcish homeland of Hextor. There he would conquer the orcish capital of Azog and crown himself Emperor of the Ecclesian Empire. As the city was being rebuilt the workers would find an ancient artifact in its bowels. Walter Vargas died in Anno Domini 1920 A.L. during a battle with orc rebels. Walter's son now distraught over the death of his father; Domonic Vargas took the throne with a hatred of orcs which led to an age of oppression against the orc inhabitants of the Empire. He would also accelerate the Imperialistic ambitions of the Ecclesian people. Ecclesian Nobility: The noble class of Ecclesia has remained the same since its formation, the 12 families of the 12 generals who led Ecclesia to victory against the orcs during the Reclamation War. One can only receive a noble title if they are part of these 12 families, though through history some prominent Ecclesians who had brought glory and riches to the Empire have been adopted into these families in order to reward the for their services to the crown. Ecclesia City: The capital of Ecclesia, Ecclesia City is the hub of the Empires politics, military, and commerce sectors. The Imperial Palace, Council of Nobles, and headquarters of the Ecclesian Trading Company can I'll be found here. Cassidan: An ocean side town, which pays homage as the Royal Families birthplace. The town after the first Iron Crusade was made to accompany a naval base which protects the whole southern edge of the Crescent Isle. Colonies of Ecclesia: Hextor the southern most region of the Orcish homeland of Jawladn. The Empire annexed the region after the Etherial War with the help of the Talor Alliance. The orcs living in Hextor were forced to submit to Ecclesian rule those who obeyed were treated well, those who disobeyed were executed. Many scholars speculate that the reason for the annexation was not out of Imperialistic or a hateful nature. But to get hold of an ancient artifact buried under the region capital. Coviant Empire Anno Domini 100 B.L.-present A mercantilism nation in the northern regions of the world. Not much is known about the early history of these people due to their secrecy but what is known is that it was formed by a group of powerful warlord families. In the early age of the Coviant the Isle was ruled by a council of warlords who at that time called it the North Moors Confederacy. Much like the orcs, but the Coviants were able to work together for a common goal. The Southern tip of the Grelland during the time of the Confederacy was controlled by the expanding Ecclesian Empire who had set up a port and began attempts at colonization. This prompted the Confederacy to declare war on Ecclesia which would last four decades. Ending with the expulsion of the colonists and the Ecclesian Colonial Forces withdrawing from the island. The high intelligence that the Coviants are bestowed with did not come to fruition until one warlord by the name Corothan Brightmoor who challenged the warlords to combat as tradition stated. He was able to best them all in single combat placing himself as the first King of the Coviant in Anno Domini 1200 A.L. Throughout his reign he would bring enlightenment to the people by bringing in outside technology and ideas from the Ecclesian Empire, and elf nations after a peace pact was signed with the Empire a decade after the beginning of his reign. Anno Domini 1450 A.L. Aldwall Brightmoor took the throne of an uncertain Kingdom, the people were looking for a stout leader who could lead them through the darkness of the Infernal Plague that had already killed 60.000 Ecclesians when they unsealed a catacomb containing an artifact beneath the capital of Hextor. The leader that they were hoping for was a madman who made sparatic decisions that suited his whims. He might have helped the Coviant weather the storm of the worst of the plague, but at the expense of the people by confining the afflicted within certain districts of the cities. Which mysteriously burnt to the ground. Along with the kings confrontation with the Ecclesian Empire over its architectural style which was not to his liking. Along with his crude remarks about the Elven Empress which nearly led to another Ecclesian-Coviant war. The king's mental state led to a popular bloodless uprising that lead to the king's abdication from the throne leaving it to his son who would share power with 12 advisers that were put in place so the next kings would make decisions that were more sane and in the best interest of the people. Due to the higher intelligence of the Coviants, their civilization had begun to advance further then any other. Moving into the age of the industrial revolution and steam power. The advancement of the nation caused its population to be centered around the massive cities that dot the island. The Coviant Empire might not have as much territory as the Ecclesians, but that allows them to remain at peace with the other nations allowing them to strengthen their military might. The Coviant Empire is led by Kaizer Amadeus Brightmoor who rules the nation with a constitutional monarchy. The Kaizer suffers psychiatric problems due to traumatic experiences at his fathers death. Coviant nobility is much different than in most monarchies. Unlike most monarchies a family can be made nobility either by absorption through marriage or reaching high positions in government. In marriage if the noble woman marries a non-noble man the man carries on the noble families name and his family line is absorbed into the womans family. In government positions such as governor, Imperior(imperial council member), scientist, or a high ranking member in parliament, can make your family nobility, however unless you own land you may only have the title of lord or Baron. As such the noblility in Covary is less rare than in most other monarchies and has resulted in nobility being mostly a title. However nobles are highly respected and usually receive government discounts and higher military positions. Land owning nobles are allowed to impose smaller or higher taxes in there towns contrary to the Government tax system imposed as a standard in all provinces. Coviant Nobility: The Coviants unlike the Ecclesians picked nobility out of the most prominent and wealthy families of the Grellands. Those who owned the largest industrialist districts or provided the most mineral deposits to the Kaizer. This allowed many to buy titles and military positions from the government. The current Kaizer addressed this problem by making and educational standard for those who wish to take a prominent position in the nobility. Coviants have a strong nationalist tendencies, which has caused numerous with foreign visitors. They not only support the current Monarchy, a few secretly worship it. This practice ironically was banned by the monarchy under pressure from the Ecclesian Empire, however it did not end it. Another side-effect of the intense nationalism is almost suicidal soliders, some of whom shout "FOR OUR GLOURIOUS IMPERIAL KAIZER, AMEDEUS BRIGHTMOOR!!" before they attack. These people are usually blinded by a fantasy that there government is completely perfect. Greyport: The capital of the Coviant Empire which lies on the Northern shores of Grelland. It is the center of the Coviant government, and the nations industrial might. Colony; Northern Talorlands Colony Gonnhirrim Anno Domini 100 A.L.-present The Kingdom of Gonnhirim was one of the first of the successful dwarven kingdoms to be formed in the Northern Region of Valorlan, Speerar. It was able to flourish and grow so quickly due to its neutral stance in all conflicts on the continent. The only battles ever to take place in which Gonnhirim was involved was an occasional skirmish with goblins that infested it's mines. Gommhirim is made up of it's capital Aluden Dormark, along with its two cities of Golem's Ridge and Oakbeards Landing. The kingdom is an absolute monarchy, the King is Dagrim Greyblade. The Monarchy was started by Dagrim Greyblade's ancestor Falkas Greyblade in Anno Domini 100 A.L. The Kingdom was built upon the old settlements of the Yurack Conglomerate which had fallen during the Dwarven Mineral Wars. Falkas one of Yurack's generals rallied the most western parts of Speerar to form the Gonnhirrim Kingdom we know today. The Greyblades ever since had kept the region out of wars fought between the Dwarves and focused more on building up its defenses and keeping the goblins out of its towns and cities. The only war fought by Gonnhirrim since the Mineral Wars was the War of Therans Caverns Anno Domini 500 A.L. The war involved the forces of Borth Greyblade and Kmot Rotbreaker the Goblin King of the Western Wolls, the conflict erupted when the two kingdoms met each other in the Theran Caverns. The most recently dug mine that had breached the Wolls Sanctum, the goblins took this disturbance as an act of war and flooded into the dwarven mines. The dwarves held the Goblin advance at the gates of Aluden Dormark for 50 years, which then made Aluden Dormark the most impenetrable city in all of Mira, from where the Dwarfs were head in there city for a long period of time. The Goblins then after 50 years finally retreated back the Wolls after killing countless Dwarfs and Dwarven farms outside the city, the Theran caverns would be ceded to the control of the Goblins. Varuth Greyblade the King who succeded Borth when he passed . Before the Enfernal Plague the Dwarfs were the most advanced and feared race in Valorlan, but after the Enfernal Plague the Dwarfs have been in hidding from the world keeping there trades and secrects away from the outside. So now thou out Valorlan you may come across Dwarven Forts and other ruins sence they have not been occupied in years. Latest activity Category:Browse Category:Valornlan